Hoofprints
by PenWritah
Summary: Maximus is my name. I was the son of the great Captain Argus Apollo the greatest leader of the palace guard, and my mother was the famous Althaia one of the famous jumpers of the land at the time. And this is my story, my beginning & my adventures...
1. To hoof it off

**Author's note:**

**I don't own most of the characters and some parts of the fanfic, since they were made and thought of by Disney **

**Many thanks also to the people who liked and reviewed my Pascal story ****!** **You have encouraged me to write this one!**

I was born on a cloudy day in a tiny farm, near the outskirts of the kingdom. The clouds were all white apparently just like my coat, according to my dear mother _(may you be well!)_ and the stable hand anyway. I was one of the little foals that were born late in the summertime. My mother was a pure white Arabian mare, just like me (except I'm a stallion), while my dad (_rest in peace daddy!)_ was a gray stallion with a mix of Thoroughbred and Swedish Warmblood. Which made me a mix of all three breeds and made my bloodline a whole lot cooler! But that's not the point though; let's get on with the other you-simply-must-know-about-me specifics…

The stable hand named me Maximus. Though I can't say if it was from a Roman name or something around those lines, but anyway my name, Maximus, comes from the Latin word **Maximos**, which means "greatest" or "largest". Though I wasn't one of the largest or greatest horses in the whole kingdom…but soon to be great though! While my dad was Argus Apollo which meant "shining strength", and my mother's name was Althaia (which was again Greek like me dad) and it meant "healing". Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder why I was the only one named in Latin…unless Latin and Greek are similar, then I wouldn't be wondering about this stuff.

Anyway, the first thing that I remember seeing after I opened my big, brown eyes, would be the clouds. Those beautiful white clouds that were floating freely up in the wide blue sky. Just looking at them made me want to gallop! I guess that's how I got the dream of being a palace horse. My dad was the captain of the palace horse squad, the big man, the top gun, so I've always looked up to him and wished to be just as good as him someday. Yep good old dad…

So I would train in desserts, against the blazing heat, in the great mountain Kilimanjaro aka Mt. Everest or in the tremendous chilly tundra's of Antarctica and the North Pole where I battled against beasts such as the polar bear, tiger, liger, lion, wolf and the dragon! No, I'm just kidding! I never did all of those amazing and awesome sounding stuff, but I did train and with my dad and my best friend Aeris.

Aeris was my best buddy ever since I was a young foal. She was one of the happy-go-lucky types. Her bloodline was made up of long time jumpers such as Top Hat who was a cross of Thoroughbred and English Warmblood, Big Time who was a Swedish Warmblood-Hanoverian. What was the most interesting was that her sire was the respectable 2nd –in command of the palace guard, Sir Knightly. So I guess it was fate and destiny that we were the best of friends as were our fathers. Nevertheless we spent almost all day playing, training, and other stuff together. Even we both got into the Palace Guard, and even both became squad leaders! If it weren't for Aeris, I don't know what I would have done most of the times I needed her, or when I didn't know what to do or whenever I felt down and really needed a friend, and even when I became the overall leader of the palace guard, Aeris was always there for me. I appreciate all those things she's done for me, I wonder how I will repay her for all those times… (I feel a warm light feeling in my chest and apparently, in my face)*******Ahem*** I was blushing quite a while there, pretend you never saw that! And don't tell Aeris or I'll shove my hoof down your throat!

That's it basically for this chapter. Don't fret though because there'll be more of my story! So don't go away!


	2. Morning Walks and Interrupted Dreams

**Author's thanks: A big thank you to those who liked my story! Also a big big thanks to 4-eva-bookworm and Samantha for reviewing the first chapter of Hoofprints! Thanks once again for all the support, you've made my days! And don't forget that reviews are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: To my dismay, I don't own Tangled. **

**Chapter Details:**

** This takes place when both Max and Aeris are yearlings, and they have already been weaned. Maybe i'll make a story out of that, if you guys want..**

* * *

><p>"You'll never catch me! HAHAHA you palace guards will never catch me! Not in a million years!" The famous thief Black Jack proudly announces while showing off his latest thievery to all of his so-called captors who have tried to capture him around 20 times but have still failed in the process.<p>

"We will catch you today Black Jack! You can be sure of that!" A strong voice calls out.

"Even you the great and famous Argus Apollo, captain of the Kingdom's Palace Guard could not capture me! So BOO-HOO to you! HAH!"

"That may be so, but we have someone who will!"

"Oh, and who may that be?"

"My son, Maximus" he proudly announces

(epic entrance music suddenly plays)

Light shines behind me as I step into view, and I do a little mane flipping in slow-mo.

"Prepare to meet your doom, thief!" I say with confidence.

"Like I will horsey, catch you later!" Black Jack cackles before he runs off towards a cave.

"Follow me men, and -uh steeds!"

I race after Black Jack with the whole platoon following behind. Just as we near the cave opening I spot a hidden entrance. And an idea pops into my head at that moment.

"Half of you go the other way, the rest follow me!" I go towards the hidden entrance and reach the destination before the thief does. He spots us and tries to escape using the way he came from, but he stops as the other half of the platoon comes.

"Nowhere to run now Black Jack! Your time of thievery is over!' I proclaim

He glares at me, but his face shows defeat. Three guards get off their mounts, and handcuff Black Jack.

"You got me this time but next time, you won't!" he says while being lead away

Then they cheer and whinny "Maximus, wake up"

I shake my head as they say wake up.

_Whoa there! Back it up a bit. "Wake Up?" Why would they say that?_

The scene starts to distort and warp. I groggily open my eyes and I see my mother.

"Wake up, Maximus. It's time for our morning walk." She says in a gentle yet commanding tone.

_Good bye to another awesome dream. Why can't I ever finish on, or rather why won't mom let me sleep long enough to finish the dream?_

"Give me five more minutes mom" I replied before slumping back on my pile of hay

Mother sighs and shakes her head.

_Guess she really won't let me go back to sleep, which makes my chances of finishing the dream null, nada, zero percent._

"Your father is already outside waiting for us. Now come on" She nudges me softly, to make me stand up. Knowing that she wouldn't take no for an answer, I stand up.

"Alright, alright, I'm up mom." I said as I stood up, shook of some of the hay that was stuck on my coat, mane and tail.

"Okay then. Let's not keep your father waiting for too long." I followed behind as she took the lead, as we walked to the stable exit.

As we exited the stable, dad trotted over to us. First he and mom greeted each other a 'good morning', and then it was my turn.

"How're you doing champ, ready to go catch some thieves?' he said as he playfully nudged me.

"I'm ready dad!" I replied with enthusiasm as I cantered around him in circles

"All right then let's go!"

We were starting toward the small hills which were our usual route, when a voice shouted

"HEY MAX!"

It was Aeris. She cantered towards me and my parents.

"Hey Aeris!", I replied,

"Why are you up so early? You usually sleep till the afternoon."

"Well, I actually woke up early this morning coz of Benny. You know how cranky and noisy he can be sometimes."

"Yeah."

Benny was her younger brother. He was just born late last winter, so he was just a foal of about 2 or 3 months. Just like his older sis Benny had a sleek chestnut coat and four white socks.

"Would you like to come with us on our morning walk, Aeris?" My father asked

"I'd be glad to sir Argus!" she gaily replied

"Hahaha Uncle Argus is just fine Aeris, I've told you that before right?"

Aeris nodded in agreement. Then we all started on our morning walk in this order:

Dad beside mom

Me beside Aeris

Mom and dad arranged us in this order. They said it wasn't everyday that you get a chance like this.

_Truth be told,I honestly do not know what they were referring to because we walk every morning in the same route...so I wonder what the 'chance' they were referring to was._

Along the way me and Aeris chatted about many things, mostly on our goal of becoming part of the Palace Guards and becoming squad captains just like our dads. As we neared the last hill on the route, Aeris suddenly asked a question,

"Who do think will be the first one to become a captain? Me or you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Its been quite a while since I rode on a horse...<strong>

**That was random. **

**Is Corona really the name of the kingdom in Tangled? Because I've read fanfics with that...**

**That was random again. But really, what is the kingdom's name?**

**And this is my first document using LibreOffice! It works wonders for me since i'm new to it. Maybe i'll try neoffice or openoffice or maybe I won't. I don't know yet... **

**That was the last random thing I'm going to say. Promise. **

**I was feeling random today so yeah I wrote some random stuff here...**

**That was the super last random thing. I-cross-my-heart-and-hope-to-die promise.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter too, hope you like or loved it whichever you pick :)**

** Don't forget the review button down there at the bottom of the screen/page**

** l**

** l**

** V**


	3. Caught Off Guard By A Question

The question struck me hard, almost like lightning, and just the same the question also caught me off-guard too. I never knew that Aeris was seriously thinking about the future already. To tell you the truth, I haven't thought that far yet, the farthest I've gone would be that me and Aeris would both get into the Palace Guard. So I really can't comprehend how she thought that far already, maybe the female mind really is too complex for males to comprehend it...

Whatever the case I should get back to the issue at hand. How should I answer in a way that won't hurt her, or anger her. I don't want our friendship to break. What should I do in this situation? A fairy godmother would have helped in similar situations, but I know how many times I call for one, it won't happen. Hmmm...maybe I'll just dodge the question! Dodging questions make don't hurt feelings, and they mean that you'll give your answer later anyway!

**Unfortunately for all you readers out there reading this chapter, Maximus apparently did not understand the meaning of dodging the question and how it would affect a person's feelings. Especially if that person was a friend, and a female friend at that...**

Apparently Aeris was still waiting for an answer, as one ear pointed at me while the other was facing the long road to home. _Okay here goes nothing, time to dodge the question! _I cleared my throat. _I can do this!_ I gathered up all the courage I could muster and came the moment when I finally dodged the question with total awesomeness and innocence,

"Wanna eat hay together at the barn later?" I asked, sure that I had an awkward smile and other than that looked totally normal. Aeris looked at me as if I had gone crazy then laughed. But I guess Aeris bought it because she agreed and asked no further about the earlier question. And I don't think my parents heard the conversation either because I looked around when we were suddenly alone for some reason. I wonder if it was their doing, but I guess they wanted some time alone together since they don't always have time alone together as dad is usually on a mission or I'm there with them on our morning walks and family outings.

While we ate our hay, we brought up some fond memories we shared together such as the time we went on a trip to the Palace Guard HQ without telling our parents, or the time when her little brother got stuck in a log and we had to pull him out, or the time when we played a horse's version of soccer : Hayball and hit a beehive, all those time we had fun together, laughing and doing nothing else. Times I wish we would continue to have throughout our lives. Then after eating hay we raced a bit, played some Hayball with the other yearlings

Night came quicker than expected after all the fun we had done today. But what I did not expect was coming. And it started the next day. Around sometime in the late morning, after our daily morning walk, I went over to Aeris' place to ask if she wanted to go to the P.G.'s HQ and go do some walking around like we usually do there.

I could see her mom along with her little brother who was romping around in the meadow, as I neared her home. I called out to both of them saying,

"Hi Auntie, hi Squirt (as how I usually teased her lil bro who in return always gave me a hard look)! Is Aeris there? I'd like to invite her along with me to go to the Palace Guard's HQ."

"Hello to you too Maximus! I'm sorry but Aeris went off somewhere earlier, she also said that she wouldn't be back til evening."

Weird. She would tell me first before going though...maybe she's got something to do today or she's hanging with some friends or maybe she just wants to be alone again.

"Thanks anyway. Please tell Aeris that I say 'Hi' though. See you later Aunty and you too Squirt!"

"No problem. Goodbye and take care, oh and say 'Hi' too to your mother for me!. "

"Bye Max!" said Squirt as he cantered near the fence

As I came back home, mother was at the entrance and it looked like she had something important to say to me. Lo and behold, the latter was true when she said the following,

"Maximus, I have something to tell you. It's important because it has something to do with your future."

_First time I have something this important! Wonder what it's about...maybe its about me finally becoming a palace guard, or don't tell me that I actually defeated a real bandit and it wasn't just another one of my super awesome dreams wherein I always get the bad guy!_

"Maximus! Maximus! For hoof's sake, you're drooling with your mouth open!"

_Huh? Crap! I really am drooling!_

I realized as my mother called me back to reality and I quickly wiped out the drool that was almost, by now, reaching the ground. Then I grinned at mother to cover up what she had seen then she laughed in a good way that didn't make you feel bad. But now, the talk was back to whatever it was that she had wanted to tell me which was so important and I guess awesome that I daydreamed a bit and ended up drooling in front of her.

"Your father would like to talk to you, because you and Aeris will enter the Palace Guard's training for new recruits next spring as you and Aeris will be eligible to join by then!" Mother said energetically, and then she searched my face for a happy reaction, but instead got a dumbfounded look that said, "REALLY? OH MY GOODNESS I CANT BELIEVE IT!" but I guess it sufficed for her as she smiled.

"Wow! I can't believe that i'm finally gonna be part of the Palace Guard!" I shouted while prancing a bit in circles. "Thanks mom! That was the best news ever! Thank you thank you thank you!" I repeated too many thank yous there but I was too happy about the news I just received.

That night I was up late still thinking about what mom had told me and I also thought about Aeris' question. I kept thinking, sort of regretting too, that I should have known the answer to the question she had asked. After all it was something we had been dreaming about since we were foals. I knew I had dodged the question o purpose because I simply hadn't known the answer, and even now I still did not know it at all. I wonder if I had hurt her feelings back then because I know girls are complicated. Like every male out there I, at least, know this much.

After seeing my mom get annoyed for absolutely no reason at all or doing something really weird like getting mad when I don't fix my stall or when I don't eat properly or when I forget to shine my hooves.

_Gahh! If only I had answered her question immediately, without a doubt, without a friggin pause! Then I wouldn't have to keep thinking about this matter and keep regretting it. What should I do? What should I tell her? What the heck is my answer anyway! _I kept thinking as I pounded my hooves on the ground.

I guess finding answers aren't always that easy. Especially when you have to tell your best friend how sorry you were for dodging her question about the future. And then telling her, finally, after so long or in my case, 3 days, the answer she immediately make have wanted to hear the first time. I would like to tell her an earnest answer that will not hurt her and will be the best! I hope that i can tell her someday, that answer that i'd like to tell her...

* * *

><p>There you have it, finally for the third chapter of Hoofprints. I updated a bit late since school started for us here already :( I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and comments and reviews are always welcome!<p> 


End file.
